The Early Years
by Iudex Mortem
Summary: Maxie and Lysandre are raising Maxie's two kids from a previous relationship. What trouble could they get into ? Probably knowing them quite a lot
1. Chapter 1

**Story Name**

The Early Years

 **Author**

Nyan-Nyan IX

 **Pairings**

Maxie/Lysandre and Ghetsis/Cyrus

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon, I only own my OC's and my plot.

Amber belongs to my girlfriend, I have permission to use her

* * *

Maxie woke up with a start. One of his kids had woken up, Probably because of a cold nappy. Heading out into the hallway he carefully opened their bedroom door to avoid disturbing the Arcanine that watched over them. Stepping up to their cot he scooped Kat out and cuddled her close. Soon she quietened and started making snoring sounds by his ear. He noticed her blanket was down the end of the cot. Poor little mite probably woke up because she was cold . Wiping her tears away he tucked her back in and replaced her teddy bear in her arms. Instantly the little girl clung to the bear and began gumming it's ear. I'll have to wash that soon, but getting it away from her will be hard he thought to himself. Tiptoeing Maxie left the room, when he reached his own bed Lysandre had spread himself out, Upon several hard prods Lysandre eventually and begrudgingly rolled over to make some room. As soon as Maxie's head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

The sound of the Fletchling tweeting in the bushes woke Lysandre the next morning. He had neglected to shut the curtains properly resulting in the sun falling straight into his eyes. From the other room he heard the sounds of movement. That could only mean one thing , The twins had woken up and Maxie was already tending to them. Tiptoeing into the room Lysandre spotted the love of his life dressing one of the twins in their day clothes. Spotting him the other one, Amber babbled and waved at him. Picking her up he smiled at her. Which of course lead to the usual thing of her pulling his beard in greeting. Wincing he carried her into the living room and sat her down in her high chair, Maxie had carried Kat in and she was giggling away as he made up some porridge. As he sat down Maxie handed him a small bowl of porridge for Amber "You took up the whole bed last night" Maxie spoke so quietly Lysandre almost missed it. Maxie wasn't too mad, As he was smiling when he said it.

After they had eaten Maxie set up the playpen for the twins when Lysandre interrupted him with a cry of surprise. Turning he saw Amber was clinging to Lysandre's leg pretty much stood up but he expected to see that one of the twins had hurt themselves. Maxie clapped his hands, Accidentally startling Amber she turned to look at him and overbalanced ending up on her twin sister who squeaked with surprise and tried to wriggle out. Lysandre saw this and scooped them both up.

Kat saw this as an opportunity to try to get some sympathy even though she was totally fine. As she cried Maxie made his escape to the twins room to find a present he'd hidden earlier. Reaching into their clothes drawer he found what he was seeking, Two poke balls , one for each girl.

Heading back into the living room he saw Lysandre had quietened Kat which surprised him, She was notoriously difficult to quieten. Spotting him over Lysandre's shoulder she blew a bubble at him and giggled. When he reached Lysandre, He had Kat thrust into his arms suddenly. She must have looked as surprised as he felt because her face was pretty damn confused. Reaching into a pocket he handed her the Pokeball. Her puzzled look remained as she took it from him and proceeded to try to eat it. Laughing Maxie eventually took it and expanded it before revealing the Pokémon inside . It was a Lillipup, Kat took one look at and squealed with joy before trying to dive to the floor so she could embrace it. Meanwhile Lysandre had been helping Amber with her Pokeball and Vulpix. He could tell both girls were exuberant about receiving a Pokémon to play with, Kat was being dragged around by Lillipup giggling and Amber was snuggling her Vulpix. He'd done something good for them and that was an amazing feeling. Lysandre noticed him smiling and wrapped both arms around him pulling him close "See you are a good parent". Maxie felt a warm feeling in his chest that he hadn't felt in forever.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated , Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Name**

The Early Years

 **Author**

Nyan-Nyan IX

 **Pairings**

Maxie/Lysandre and Ghetsis/Cyrus

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon or Duplo, I only own my OC's and my plot.

Amber belongs to my girlfriend, I have permission to use her

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Maxie parked the car carefully in the driveway, after all he wouldn't want to damage the boxes of Duplo bricks he had got for his little girls. As he walked to the boot his pet Growlithe bounded along beside him.

Leaning down, Maxie scratched behind it's ears "You going to help me carry them in" The Pokemon yapped and Maxie carefully placed one into it's mouth. Hefting two other boxes into his arms. Then, gently closing the boot he entered through the garage.

On the sofa Lysandre was snuggling the twins

He was entertaining them with a storybook when Maxie entered the room. Kat looked up from the book and smiled at him, her single tooth peeking out. He carefully put the boxes down and picked her up.

She snuggled up to him and whispered "Dada", Maxie smiled and stroked her back. Kat suddenly squealed as she had noticed the boxes of toys.

Kneeling down he placed a blanket on the floor. When it was flat he gently placed Kat on her front then gave her a few bricks to play with. Lysandre had placed Amber down next to Kat with some of the blocks for her. The two adults retired to the sofa for a rest and to watch the kids play.

Half an hour later Maxie had fallen asleep, lying against Lysandre when a Duplo brick sailed through the air with all the grace that a flying toy brick possesses and smacked him on the forehead. The twins had managed to crawl to one of the boxes and tip it over and now they were chucking blocks everywhere. The second block that made contact with Maxie's forehead startled him awake. Suddenly greeted by a smell that he wished didn't exist he went to pick Kat up.

Gagging, Maxie carried her into the bedroom. A few minutes later he came out still rather green with Kat bouncing in his arms. During the time Maxie had been changing Kat, Lysandre had set up the baby bouncers and Amber was happily bouncing away in one.

Kat saw her sister and squealed, promptly deafening Maxie. Lysandre laughed and took the infant from his stunned partner and gently clipped her into her bouncer. Once Lysandre had stepped away she began bouncing enthusiastically. Maxie chuckled and sat back on the sofa, watching his girls play.


End file.
